Loved you since the day you came my way
by LadyPooh
Summary: You give me roses after every show. A simple gesture that keeps me loving you.
1. Roses Are Red

**A/N: Not to fear, I'm still working on "In The Eye Of Love" with BlackShadowKat but I've been wanting to write something new so, I came up with this. I'm trying to make this my best story yet, but "Until We Die" is pretty hard to beat I guess. Enjoy this regardless! Ha…that rhymed!**

When the man with the scruffy beard and many microphones turns on the lights I'll see my cue. The show is starting. On the stage I'll turn my head. Signal to him and begin. Slightly I will shimmy and sway my hips and let out a long, peaceful note. Some in the audience will gasp, only knowing minutes later that I was just starting to impress.

My purple dress sparkles under the multiple warm lights and the band has never looked so pumped. Then without warning the show is over. Swarms of people gather near. Hand reaching, eyes bugging out, and I know the many screaming voices will be hoarse the next morning.

The temperature was boiling due to the warm bodies congratulating me on a job well done. I smile and thank them, trying not to show how much bigger that smile got when he opened the door with his left hand, roses in the right.

A/N: Who's "He"? She must like him. Anyone know who he might be? Tell me guess in the reviews! Which means you have to review, so do that. Okay. Love you for reading this! Chapter two will be here soon! Ha…that rhymed! I'm getting good at this stuff!


	2. Story of us

**A/N: Alright loves! I'm here and I have an IMPORTANT MESSAGE! How come no one reads my profile! I mean the directions are fairly simple! I need you to tell me whether I should keep writing Victorious_ or _if I should write some Icarly too! **

**Here are the rules:**

**1.) Give me an answer in the poll: should I stick with Victorious or expand and write an Icarly fanfic?**

**2.) Then PM me on why I should do which ever one you picked. (If you don't have an account just make a review on "In The Eye Of Love" or "Loved You Since The Day You Came My Way").**

**3. Then place a :) on your profile!**

**I'll base my answer on the poll and write whether or not I'm going to write the story on my profile!**

"**Good Day! I said Good Day!" Ah, That '70's Show!**

A person's story can start anywhere. For an underprivileged man it might have started the minute he lost the job he'd been loyal to for a whole twenty years. Or for a child born into fame it might have started that exact moment it opened its eyes. Either way, my story started the minute he walked through the door.

It hadn't made the best first impression, smelling like fish mold, but then he said his name. Andre. It rang through my ears, placed goose bumps on my arms, threw chills down my spine, and forced my heart to flutter.


	3. Split Second

His fingers lifted him to the piano only a few seconds after he'd first said his name. In the split second he played his first note, I fell for music.

Convinced me. That he did. It didn't take long. I was already strong, yet he found a way to make me stronger. He'd ran out of that classroom and when I saw him there so close to me, the goose bumps, chills and flutters started all over again. I figured he would stop at amazing, he didn't. He went on; fantastic, special. All I wanted was for him to stop, to let me be, but I let him speak. I couldn't stop him, I wouldn't even try to stop him.

He clapped when I kissed his best friend. Yelled and smiled and I hadn't gotten the reaction I wanted.

I sang with him. He asked so I couldn't tell him no, not that I wanted to. Andre sang to me. How could he say baby, look at me, and not be singing to me?

Purple dress and lace tights. Microphones and two smooth voices intertwining so perfectly that it only sounded like one. Both of us, eye to eye. In that split second I fell for him.


	4. Friendship in color

**In my heart lies a vase with five roses.**

**Five roses all for you with five different colors. All to show you what you mean to me. **

**The first rose, the yellow rose. **

**The yellow rose is the rose for you from me to let you know you're my friend, my best friend. That is a way to show you I'll be always there for you.**

My whole body was shaking. I filled with excitement; I'd agreed to go to Hollywood Arts one of the most biggest and most wonderful schools in California. I'd been told[briefly]where my locker was going to be and what classes I was to attend[the principal would've been better off saving his breath, I was just as confused on the first day of school as I was when he told me].

I waiting for my parents to stop talking to the principal about the new arrangements when he walked up. Andre Harris.

"You were phonomemnal".

"It doesn't feel like it", I said motioning to my parents speaking to the principal and my diva of a sister.

He chuckled.

"I'll be definitley getting an A, so I think you get a little something too".

I'd noticed he'd had something behind his back, but I couldn't hide the gasp when I saw the yellow roses.

"You did amazing Tor, really".

Tor. I liked that.

"I guess I did", I whispered.

Andre hugged me tightly and gave me a peck on the cheek and placed the random strands of hair in my face.

"I'll see you on Monday"? He said it like a question.

"Most definitely".

I plopped down on my bed soon after we got home. The reason the roses weren't red was bugging me. I grabbed my Pear Phone and looked up 'Yellow Roses'.

_'Yellow roses symbolize the meaning of friendship'._

Friendship; I'd have to change that.


	5. Cotton Candy Blue

**Transparent rose in my heart lies a vase with five roses, five roses all for you. With five different colors all to show you what you mean to me.**

**The second rose; the blue rose. The blue rose is to show you with all my heart what you mean to me. With this rose I show you there is no battle that I won't fight for you, there is no ocean big enough that can separate my love from you.**

**There is no mountain high enough that I can't climb for you. With this rose is the beginning of my love to you. **

Trina's birthweek song turned out astonishingly. Andre seemed to blow my mind more and more with the songs he wrote. Even though Trina tried to give my song up to those producers I know she loved it.

As we walked out of the building I yelled to Trina I'd just drive with Andre instead.

"So that was fun".

The open road was beautiful, I was just so glad to be in the car with Andre instead of loud mouth Trina, not that I didn't love her.

"Yeah girl, you blew them away". I could've seen his smile from a mile away.

I smiled back at him and decided to lay my head on the headrest.

I must've closed my eyes because when I awoke we had stopped at a nursery.

"Andre why'd you stop here"?

"You did preform twice today right"? He said this with a certain smirk that made me smile back.

"Then wait here".

Blue. The roses were blue this time. I grabbed my Pear Phone and decided it was time to figure out what a 'Blue Rose' meant.

'A blue rose expresses the first flush of love'.

Love. That could work.


	6. Romantically Raw Red

**A/N: So, you like the new book cover with the multi-colored roses? I think it's nice. You guys watch Pretty Little Liars? I just started and I'm addicted; I just started season one and I'm mad because Netflix doesn't have Season two or three. But anyway, here's chapter six!**

**The third rose, the red rose. **

**Within this rose lies all my love I have for you. All the caring, all the loving, I will give to you. **

**This rose shows how you should be treated. I will always romance your heart just to see you smile like an angel.**

Once we got the zombie mask off and Sophia Michele said she'd enjoyed the play everything was perfect. I was surprised at how well the play went and I couldn't wait to tell Andre how well he did on the music portion. Secretly, I was hoping I'd get some type of rose.

The last rose he'd given me was to symbolize the _beginning _of love and frankly, I wasn't all that happy with that. I was completely in love with Andre. I had been since we met. Of course, he'd given me _two _dozen blue roses before since I had preformed twice. Did that mean that there was a chance he loved me even more than the regular one dozen roses? Did that mean the love he had for me was far more than just the beginning of something beautiful? Either way, I was determined to have him fall head over sneakers in love with me.

Andre was standing by the door talking to Beck and Robbie. There were no flowers in his hand. I couldn't help but think that this was because I'd sang with Beck[but then again, Andre wasn't the jealous type] and not solo. I put on my happy face and pretended like the no flowers thing was no big deal [even if it really was].

"Hey guys", I said it as if it was intended for all of them, but I looked at Andre directly when saying it.

"Hey Tor". Andre and Beck gave their signature smiles and continued their conversation.

My face must've fallen because Robbie smiled at me.

"Their just trying to figure out how to steal the vibrating hairbrush for Sinjin; Beck really wants to try it out".

I chuckled. "He does know he has to tear Sinjin away from Jade first right?"

I motioned to Sinjin brushing his hair and trying to kiss the raven- haired girl.

Robbie smiled and nodded.

As we said our goodbyes Andre stopped me from walking out the door.

"You're going home right?"

I nodded. I was still upset about the no flower thing and was hoping he'd catch on.

"Alright, I'll see you later". He left then, running in Beck's direction so he could be of some help when it came to grabbing the hairbrush[and making sure Jade didn't bite off Sinjin's head during one of many rampages].

I drove home listening to Taylor Swift and watching the many colorful street signs. I was tired and my face still felt tight from the amount of Grizzly Glue and solution that was placed on my face.

As I parked my car in the driveway and opened the car door I couldn't help but think of Andre. He'd always been so sweet and for whatever reason today those roses had stopped coming from him.

I looked at my porch then. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was there, something important.

In front of my eyes stood at clear vase. Engraved with music notes and touching lyrics from every song Andre had ever heard me sing. My name was written in cursive and around the vase were what looked like rose petals. Inside the vase were in depth, gorgeous, red roses. On the side of the vase was a small card.

'_Even these roses couldn't capture the stage like you do._

_~ Andre'._

I didn't need my phone to understand this time. If I wasn't in love before, I was now.

**A/N: So, hopefully you enjoyed this. If not, read it again. Or, go read Chapter Three of 'That's So Original' (A Topaz 2012 Award winner) by Ailodierap and see how some Tandre stories are written and then tell me if you liked this or not. **

**Once again, I'm really mad about that no Season Two thing. I think I might file a complaint. Anyone want to help? (Kidding)….(really).**


	7. Pure White

**A/N: So, I haven't written an update for this story in awhile. I know a lot of people like this story so I'm sorry. As an apology here is the newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**The forth rose, the white rose.**

**With this rose I show all the passion that lies in my heart. All the tenderness I have towards you. All the love that I will show each time I have and can. With all my strength and love my heart cries for you.**

The scene was like one straight out of some mushy romantic movie. Laying on the piano staring straight into André's eyes was magical. 'Tell Me That You Love Me' was pretty much our theme song, or at least it would be if we together. It spoke of how we'd both been with people that had broken our hearts and how we were desperately searching for someone that would hold us and never let us go.

The vase André gave me filled with roses had me rethinking our relationship. Was it possible that he was in love with me? All I needed was him to tell me how he felt, to give me his reassurance.

My friends gave out hugs and thanked us for saving them from the torture of the all dreaded kitchen duty. André and I smiled and said that it was really no big deal.

I yawned and my best friend smiled at me.

"Getting tired Tor?"

"Yeah, the fear of kitchen duty and the excitement of that performance tired me out".

I sat and took off my heels. They'd been hurting my feet during the performance so much that I'd decided to lay on the piano while we were singing.

"André can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you can ask me anything since you just saved me from doing work".

"Can you walk me to the bus".

Of course, I'll grab your shoes too".

"Thanks André".

000

We got on the bus and I sat next to André. I feel asleep quickly, when I woke I saw most of my friends had departed and in my hands were twelve white roses.

Pear phone in hand I searched the definition of 'White Roses'.

The screen said 'Symbolism for strong love'.

André is amazing, simply amazing.


	8. Dreds and chances of Prickly Plants

**A/N: So, guys guess what? This just might be the last chapter. Yeah, that's right. Some of you might be a bit upset. For those of you that are, I'm sorry. I'm extending this chapter; it will be both Tori and André's point of views in this chapter.**

**If want me to extend this chapter say 'Yes' or 'No' in the poll above my Biography/Profile. Enjoy!**

André's POV

_Hollywood Arts big Showcase_

Tori Vega.

Tori Vega.

Tori Vega.

…

Her name repeated in my head as she sang. Never in a million years would I have thought that when I was sixteen years old a beautiful brunette would sing a song I wrote just to help me. I was memorized by her moves; the way her hair flowed, her hips swayed, her cheekbones were perfectly sculpted; it was like she was meant to be a star. I'm sixteen, eleven years ago I thought girls had "cooties", and now one specific girl made me think that just maybe I was in love.

…

When Tori Vega walked through the doors and said hello I felt like a baby, a peaceful baby in a far away dreamland dreaming of sugarplums and candy canes. When Tori Vega's lips met the boy's who_ had_ a girlfriend, and frankly all of the other girls in the school as well, I felt like I was stuck in quicksand and no matter what I'd never get out.

[Because truly, when it comes to love you can't really get out. It's a pain and pleasure you can't escape].

…

"Well, she is the reason I go to Hollywood Arts".

It still amazed me how caring she was. Tori Vega had it all, everything a girl would envy and everything a guy [this guy] would want in a girl.

Tori sang and performed for Trina and as the lights sparkled and flashed around her I just admired the way she was. Her smile was bright and captivating and knew I'd never forget this moment with her. Tori singing to Trina was definitely I sight to see. Trina was selfish and rude, and even so Tori still had a big enough heart to sing a song to her. Maybe, she had big enough heart to fit me in too.

As Tori sang for the producers I couldn't help but smile. Her voice was like silk. She did even better than before, if that was even possible. The way she smiled and looked in my direction made me feel as if she felt the way I felt about her about me. Tori Vega never failed to make me feel like I was on top of the world.

…

Seeing Beck sing a love song to Tori made me feel like it was that second day all over again. I was just Tori's friend, nothing more, but even though I knew this it didn't mean I wasn't a bit upset. Sure, I was only one that could do the music perfectly, but Tori wasn't singing to the music producer, she was singing to Beck, my best friend.

[and when you're in love with one best friend you hate to think they might be in love with the other].

…

He'd known he was in love with her for as long as he could remember. So, why was he going all wonky all of a sudden? "Tell Me That You Love Me" was written with Tori Vega in mind and as she sung it, it sounded like she knew that herself. Then again, Tori's an actress and he just needed to compose himself.

Tori placed herself on the piano and began to look at him in his eyes. Her eyes were pools of brown, swirls and swirls and if you didn't pay close attention to reality you could get lost forever, not that you'd ever complain.

Love itself is a complicated thing. At one point it can make you feel like you're on top of the world, at another it can make you feel like you're falling face first.

[But falling for Tori Vega was a given; and if she was complication, he'd never take the easy way out ever again].

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope so. Wait… what about the roses? THERE WERE NO ROSES IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**Guess that means if you want to know how André always got the roses to Tori without her seeing him you have to COMPLETE THE POLL!**


End file.
